


Threesome

by Senatsu



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senatsu/pseuds/Senatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative ending to the season 4 finale. "Rose Tyler was not one to let the Doctor have his way once she had set her mind to something. To her, it was obvious he needed her – both of him. It was clear there was only one thing to do." (no actual threesome, to my lament)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> Quick, short little piece that was written to be an alternate ending to the Season 4 finale. Don't read if you haven't seen it yet and don't want spoilers. Of course... if you haven't seen the season 4 ending, this fic probably is generic enough that it won't make much sense to you anyway.
> 
> Spoilers: Okay, so for those of you that HAVE watched the Season 4 finale, this is written as though it takes place before the Doctor has to say goodbye to Donna. I wrote this with the assumption that the thing with Donna remains the same as it was in the episode, but I didn't want to include it here because this was meant to be a little fun, a little silly, and to give the Doctor a little happiness.

"How was that sentence... gonna end?" she asks him.

He won't give her a straight answer, but his double does.

It doesn't take much effort to understand what this means. His double is exactly him. Same appearance, same memories, same mind. The double's answer is his answer, too. Two Doctors, one admitting for them both what she's always wanted to hear.

She knows what he's doing – he's pushing her away, for both their sakes. So that she doesn't grow old and watch him age so much more slowly; so that he won't be left behind when she's gone.

But Rose Tyler was not one to let the Doctor have his way once she had set her mind to something. To her, it was obvious he needed her – both of him. It was clear there was only one thing to do.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to get used to having two more along, then, yeah?" she says, her confidence slowly returning now that her heart has decided. She can see he's taken aback, and is pleased to have surprised him once more. A part of her has begun to ache; she knows who she is leaving behind forever, and what sort of future lies ahead for her. But she also knows that she was born to meet him, born to be with him, and she would be a complete fool to watch him walk away. He's lost and left so many before. Rose refuses to be added to that list just yet.

She turns quickly and squeezes her mother as tightly as she dares, thanking her for the life she has given her and telling her just how much she loves her.

Rose would love to linger more, to make the goodbye last, but she knows time is short and does not want to risk being left behind again. She turns to the Doctor, her Doctor, and flashes him her old smile. "Come on, then, we've gotta get a move on!" She grabs the double's hand and drags him impatiently toward the TARDIS, past the Doctor himself, not waiting to see if he'll actually stop gawking long enough to protest.

Soon enough, he and Donna follow her in, and he opens his mouth as if to give one last attempt at convincing her to leave, but she stays his words with her own.

"I fought long an' hard to find you again," she says, her eyes locked with his. "An' I didn't do all that jus' so you could leave me behind again." Still holding the double's hand tightly in her own, she reaches up with her free hand and touches the Doctor's face. "I may be jus' a selfish human, Doctor, but... I think you've been treatin' love as reasons to keep sayin' no, an'... an' I think love should be all about the reasons to keep sayin' yes." She hesitates for a moment, then leans in and kisses him, kisses him for real for the first time. After a few moments she steps back, smiles, and turns to show the same gesture to his double.

Satisfied, she looks at them both. "I love the Doctor, an' both of you are 'im, so you'd better get used to it!"

And then, Rose sticks her tongue out a little, in that cheeky, impish way the Doctor loves to see. "B'sides, I always wanted to have a threesome..."


End file.
